Mente sucia
by Rukineko1
Summary: Una pequeña visita a Blue para saldar cuentas no resulta tan normal. Red y Gold no tenía planeado vivir, o mejor dicho, escuchar una situación como aquella que nunca pasó. - ¡Par de pervertidos!


_**.**_

 _Recuerda que no todo lo que crees escuchar es verdad…_

 _Una pequeña vista a Blue para saldar cuentas no resulta tan normal. Red y Gold no tenía planeado vivir, o mejor dicho, escuchar una situación como aquella que nunca pasó. - ¡Par de pervertidos!_

* * *

Red y Gold subían las escaleras de la casa de su gran amiga y senpai, Blue. Digamos que no estaban muy contentos que digamos, pues su adorada amiga se había tomado el permiso de tomar el dinero de la billetera de ambos. La madre de Blue les había dicho que estaba en su habitación junto a una niña rubia, a lo que ellos supusieron que se trataba Yellow. Antes de subieran por Blue, la madre de ella les dijo que tenía que llevarle a su esposo el almuerzo. Básicamente no había que contenerse con ella.

Viendo la puerta que decía "BLUE", respiraban con el fin de calmar el enojo, en especial Red. Antes de que tocaran la puerta se pudo oír claramente un quejido.

 **Blue-san, es imposible. Me destrozara.** – La cara de ambos fue confusa por aquella confesión de parte de Yellow. – **Ni siquiera ha entrado, y me lastima.**

 **¡Oh vamos! A mí sí me entra, por qué a ti no. Si quieres le puedo decir a Red que nos ayude, pues creo que el de él si te entrar fácilmente.** – el torno de burla de Blue y esa manera tan sensual era de pensarse mal las cosas. Red y Gold estaban pegados a la puerta escuchando la conversación.

 **¡¿P-pero de que estas hablando?!** – Yellow sonaba exaltada. – **Que tal si lo dejamos para luego.**

 **¡No! Ahora tienes que hacerlo. Ven, te voy ayudar a que entre.** _\- ¿Entrar qué?_ Era la pregunta de los chicos, que estaban rojos y atentos a cada sonido de la habitación. – **Sé que tienes miedo pero te acostumbraras, además solo te dolerá un poco y luego estarás como si nada.**

 **Aaaah~**. – un quejido de parte de Yellow y un pujido de Blue, fuero lo suficiente para que a Gold le sangrará levemente la nariz, mientras que a Red con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

 **No… entra… ¡¿Por qué demonios no entra?! ¡Se supone que está hecho para que entre perfectamente!** – la voz de Blue haciendo fuerzas, mientras Yellow gritaba provocaba tensión entre los hombres.

 **¡AAAHHH! ¡BLUE, ME DUELE! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!** – Yellow parecía estar sufriendo y Blue riendo. - **¡No te rías!**

 **Pero mira lo roja que te pusiste. Ni siquiera lo estás usando y ya te duele… Bueno, como no te puede entrar utilizaremos un lubricante. – S** e oye como un cajón se abre para luego cerrarse.

 **¡Un lubricante!** – Esa fue la sorpresa de todos, incluso de los chicos pero como seguían en shock no hablaban. – **P-pero e-eso no es p-para…**

 **¡Pero nada! Sabes lo caro que me costó conseguirlo y para que no te entraran. ¡Sí o sí, va entrar!**

 **Pero, Blue san, podemos cambiarlos por otro. ¿No te parece? –** en tono suplicante.

 **¡Yellow, estas mal de la cabeza o que! Además los conseguí para ti. Bueno, que tal si aplicamos aquí y por acá.** – los quejidos de Yellow eran muy persistentes, y las imágenes pervertidas de los chicos no tenía limite. No podían creer que Blue y Yellow… bueno ya saben…

 **E-esta frio.** – gimió Yellow. Red y Gold se restriegan contra la puerta como si eso le permitiría escuchar más. – **Segura de esto, digo que tal vez se-**

 **Claro que sí. ¡Lista! 1, 2 y…** \- Entonces la puerta se abre con fuerza dejando ver a dos chicos acalorados. - **¡Red, Gold! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí en mi cuarto?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios tiene esa cara de pervertidos?!** \- Ambos aturdidos se encontraban tirados en el piso para visualizar mejor la situación.

Yellow estaba sentada en la cama de Blue, que por cierto estaba colorada de la vergüenza y del dolor. Mientras que Blue sujetaba su pie derecho, que se veía húmedo por el lubricante, y con la otra mano una zapatilla plateada y se apreciaba que era muy cara.

 **Pe-pe-pero ustedes no estaban…** \- Gold fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras se levantaba.

Y Red, que aún seguía tirado, con su tartamudez provoco que no entendieran ninguna palabra. **– y que a Blue… y Yellow… no le entraba… y-y**

 **¡Suficiente!** – El grito de Blue saco del trance al par. – **lo que pasa es que me compré unas zapatillas muy caras y lindas, y decidí que Yellow se las probara. Pero simplemente no le entra, al parecer ella tiene el pie más grande que yo.** – ese comentario le provoco cierto rubor a la nombrada.

 **¡Es que decían que no entraba! -** Dice Gold un poco nervioso.

 **Es que t-tengo el pie más grande que Blue-san.** – Yellow disimulando su cara de pena dice referente a la zapatilla de Blue.

 **¡Y-y que hay con que el mío le entraría!** – Dice Red un poco más calmado a la vez que se paraba.

 **Pues tus tenis le entraría fácilmente pues parecen del mismo número. –** Blue apunta a los pies de Yellow.

 **¡Blue-san!** – Yellow grita de vergüenza cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

 **¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad.** – Blue mirar con burla a Yellow, quien se ocultaba de la vergüenza. Pero de repente se pone seria y voltea a ver a los chicos. - **Pero lo importante… ¿Qué diablos creían que hacíamos?**

Antes de que Red contestara, Gold le tapó la boca. – **Nada importante**. – Fueron las últimas palabras de los chicos sonrojados y acalorados antes de salir de la habitación.

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Par de pervertidos!** \- Grita Blue con burla mientras agita su brazo en forma de despedida.

 **Blue san… ¿De qué hablan Red-san y Gold-san?**

 **Nada. Solo que Red no están inocentes como yo pensaba.** – dice Blue con una sonrisa de malicia y pervertida. Cierra la puerta pero con seguro. – **Así no habrá interrupciones… ¿Y en donde nos quedamos?**

 **¡P-Pero se me romperá el pie si seguimos!** – Exclama asustada. – **Además tu misma lo dijiste, la zapatilla es muy pequeña para mí.**

 **Lo sé. –** Dice con una sonrisa mientras sujeta con fuerza el tobillo de Yellow, asustándola. – **Pero estoy segura de que va entrar, quiera o no.**

 **N-no… ¡Noooooo! ¡Red-san, Gold-san! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!** – Yellow grita asustada en busca de ayuda, que nunca llego.

Mientras tanto, los dos chicos iban caminando entre el bosque para poder llegar a la casa de Red. Ambos iban tranquilos, a comparación a lo acabado de vivir ,o mejor dicho, pensar en algo que no paso.

 **Sabes… Me he dado cuenta de algo…** \- Dice Red a Gold con una mirada decepcionada.

 **¿Así? ¿Qué es?** – Dice Gold con naturalidad, era el único de los dos que le daba igual la situación que habían estado hace unos momentos.

 **Que he pasado tanto tiempo contigo…**

 **¿Aja?** – Gold alza la ceja en forma de confusión y esperando a que siguiera hablando.

 **Que creo que has corrompido mi mente...** \- Lo dice dramáticamente mientras su cara mostraba tristeza.

 **¡SENPAI!** – Gold le grita indignado a su superior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Esta es una pequeña historia que tenía escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, que tal ve tenga más errores de lo normal. Así que e** **spero que les haya gustado o por lo menos haber sacado una sonrisa :D**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
